


Trick or Treat

by Angel170



Series: Good Brothers Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Kid Castiel (Supernatural), cute fic, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: Eldest brother Michael is trying to get his 4 younger brothers ready and out of the house in time for trick or treating. They aren't being helpful but so long as preschooler Cas has a good experience he'll consider it a win.Just a really sweet fluffy cute fic.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to share my good brothers ficlets here on AO3 just in case something happens with tumblr all my fics are posted somewhere else. None of the ficlets are connected it's just a short happy piece of fluff with a cute angel as a kid and his good big brothers.
> 
> If you see any of my fics outside of my tumblr MrsGabrielTrickster or here then it was stolen.

“Come on guys we gotta get going, I don’t want to be out all night.” Michael yelled up the stairs to his brothers before he headed to the living room.

On the couch was the third eldest brother four years younger than Michael. His nose pressed into a book and his voice barely a whisper as he read along with the chapter.

“Raphael? Shouldn’t you be putting on your costume to come trick or treating with us?” Michael asked, keeping his voice low so as not to shock his younger brother.

Raphael looked up, his brown eyes looked tired and unfocused “I have to finish these two chapters, answer the questions at the end and write my essay about biological warfare before Monday. I don’t have the time or the energy to beg for sweets.”

“Come on it’ll be fun.”

“Michael, I really need to focus on my studies. By all means get Gabe and Luc the fuck up out the house and maybe I can actually get my work down and get to bed early.”

“Don’t cuss.” he pressed a kiss to his brother’s forehead as the sound of pounding footsteps sounded from the hall. “Get some rest, we’ll be back soon but I’m sure Luc and Gabe will stay out later than Cassie and I.”

“Come on, let’s go.” Lucifer opened the door and tried to rush his brothers through.

Michael frowned seeing Gabe and Lucifer out of costume. “Um, did you two forget something?”

“Nope” Gabriel popped the ‘P’, as he grabbed a piece of candy from their take one bowl on the porch.

“You know what doesn’t matter, we’re gonna make tonight fun for Cas. You two wanna be party poopers and not be dressed that’s fine.

At the sound of his name Castiel came toddling out to the porch. He still had another year before he started kindergarten so any time he got to go out and do things like the “big kids” he faced it with an excitement and reverence one didn’t normally see for mundane things. He was the only child any of them knew who would get excited about waiting at the deli counter to have his number called and his order taken. Anything that gave him the feeling of responsibility and maturity made him happy.

Michael couldn’t help but grin seeing his baby brother dressed in a bee costume. His normally dark hair that matched Michael’s so much now hidden under a black cap with two yellow antenna sticking up and drooping above him. His body, small and thin, was covered by a large poofy material to make him look like a chubby honey maker. And, on the back of his black and yellow tights sitting on his rump was a dark grey rubber stinger.

“Castiel are you ready?” he asked with a grin seeing his youngest brother push his wing back before grabbing a stack of pamphlets. His face serious as he pouted his little pink lips and nodded.

“What’cha got there shortstack?”

“Should you really be calling anyone shortstack Gabe?” Lucifer asked with a laugh as Castiel reached for Michael’s hand and took the porch steps one at a time.

“It’s information about honeybees. I’m going to give them out with some seeds for bee happy flowers.” Castiel answered not noticing or caring about the looks on his brothers faces as he took the lead to the house next door.

“You’re seriously going to go door to door and what? Ask if they’ve heard about the lord and savior Beyonce?” Gabriel asked, his eyebrows raised almost as though he expected a different answer.

“Beyonce?” Michael responded.

“Queen bee, do keep up brother?” Lucifer answered.

“The bees are dying, we have to save the bees.” Castiel nodded as though what he said was understandably profound and continued up the walkway to Mrs. Lacque’s house.

The three brothers shared a look after Lucifer picked up the little bee so he could ring the bell. Their neighbor was confused as Castiel gave her the pamphlet and the bag of seedlings but smiled dutifully at him as he explained the bee crisis. The brothers were in for a long night and while the chances of them getting any candy were slim the memory would last far longer than any sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is lifeblood. Seriously even a hand clapping emoji will make me want to keep writing instead of giving up like I have.
> 
>  
> 
> *** Edit I recently gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and haven't been able to write due to exhaustion and breastfeeding lol I haven't given up my writing and in fact have new ideas for more works and sequels for some just be patient and I'll be back as soon as I can. Until then I see all the kudos and will respond to all comments.


End file.
